


possessive

by kemonomimi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Licking, M/M, Nudity, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: driver roll up the partition fast.





	possessive

“Roll up the partition.” 

The tenseness of Jumin’s voice is almost enough to make Zen shut away his complaints at being man-handled and tossed into his limo after his show so suddenly, but there isn’t much that can keep Zen’s outbursts at bay after all.

“Hey, you trust-fund bastard, you can’t just grab people to make them do what you want—“ the rant comes to a premature end, silenced by a pair of lips against Zen’s own.

Oh. That’s what Jumin wanted.

The soft snick of the partition sliding into place against the ceiling serves as permission for Jumin’s hands to creep under Zen’s ridiculous stage outfit. He tugs free a silky ascot from ‘round the performer’s neck and tosses it to the floor, followed by the matching glitzy jacket. Hyun squawks when imitation rhinestones scatter into the floorboards, but Jumin mutters, “I’ll buy you a new one,” and he doesn’t have time to reply before teeth sink into his neck. 

Zen had been flaccid when he entered the limo, of course, but he was straining in his pants now, embarrassingly turned on by the urgency and hunger Jumin did not bother to mask. Normally their encounters were slow, precise. Silk ropes were usually involved. But now, in the hot confines of the car with a probably underpaid witness in earshot, it seems Jumin has lost his usual finesse and it’s fucking hot.

He’s naked before he knows it, a hand curled around his dick, and a thumb rubbing the crown until it’s slick and he’s whining. It’s then Jumin snatches up the abandoned strip of ascot and balls it up and shoves it in Hyun’s mouth to keep him quiet. It seems Jumin is in a particular mood, because he makes no motions to undress himself, brushing away Zen’s clawing hands at his lapels and curling his fist more tightly around his shaft to break his concentration. 

It works, because Zen is seeing stars already. The hot slide of a too-tight hand makes him ache, cock weeping from the attention and pre-cum slicked greedily along the length. Jumin’s thrusts are haphazard and intense, and the rising superstar loves it.

He doesn’t need to warn Jumin that he’s going to cum; Jumin knows his body well now, knows if he flicks his wrist just right when Zen gets to the edge he’ll send him spiraling, free-falling over the precipice. Zen’s a moaning, drooling mess around the make-shift gag, spraying cum all over Jumin’s hand and expensive suit.

He’s going to catch it for that later, he realizes, but for now he enjoys the warm euphoria and the moment of revenge. It’s only fair Jumin should get a little dirty after subjecting Hyun to.. this mood of his. He wasn’t even touching his tented crotch! The company hier seemed satisfied to stare and soak in every little move Zen made, every little spasm of pleasure, each blossom of flushed color along his naked body.

“How lewd,” Jumin murmurs finally, causing Zen to realize this intense encounter has passed in mostly silence, save for his own sounds of pleasure. “But it suits you, I suppose.”

The gag is plucked from his lips, replaced with the cum-striped hand. As usual he’s expected to clean up; can’t Jumin do anything? But Zen does it all the same, tasting himself on Jumin’s skin. 

“This is your fault,” Zen accuses, but is surprised when Jumin nods, almost contemplative. 

“It is,” he concedes, eyes narrowing. “I am the only one who can see this sight, after all. Beloved Hyun, licking up his own cum.” Zen’s cheeks burn in arousal-laced shame, but Jumin again breaks protocol to lean in and press their foreheads together. “A sight I will keep.”

He wonders, then, if his show, flashy and a little risqué, managed to get under Jumin’s skin. If the show triggered a type of territorial jealousy, and this was an outlet. But he doesn’t have a chance to ask.

“S-sir.” It’s a credit to the driver that their voice didn’t completely break. “We’re nearly to your suite.” And just like that Zen is being tucked back into his clothes — though Jumin balefully regards the ripped, rhinestone-laden coat before he hands it to Hyun. 

Their conversation and their encounter will have to continue later, in a new setting.

**Author's Note:**

> ,,, i made my brain take a break from ffxiv, but i kept accidentally writing zenos instead of zen.
> 
> anyway, commission me :3c


End file.
